Sintering is one of the most important processes in ceramic production. During the sintering process, green body always goes through dehydration, organics volatilization, burning, carbonate decomposition, mineral formation, densification, microstructure formation and other chemical and physical changes. Because of the thinness of the ceramic sheet, the series of changes in the sintering process may cause cracks on the ceramic sheet or even break the ceramic sheet. In the existing sintering process of ceramic sheets, the improper control of sintering temperature may cause inhomogeneity densification and consequently break the ceramic sheet. The qualified rate is very low and rejection rate is high, which increases the cost of production. The thickness of the ceramic sheet is also limited. Furthermore, with respect to ceramic sheets with uneven thickness, the qualified rate is even lower.